Coitus Maximus
by OkGoPrettyMuchRules
Summary: Quick and dirty PWP in the front seat of Castle's Ferrari.


**Author's Note:** I don't know where this came from.. set in post-Valkyrie, pre-wedding world. This story takes place in the driveway of Castle's beach house in the Hamptons.

Thanks to my beta and friend of many years, lgcoffeeaddict, for the read-through and critique.

* * *

The soft tendrils of her hair graze his chest with a whispering softness that leaves him breathless. He fights back a deep moan as her nails roughly scrape the back of his scalp, causing his hips to thrust up unsteadily. She laughs wickedly, but it quickly turns into a moan as his thick fingers skim over the soft swell of her hips, digging into the spot just under her bone in retaliation.

The steady rocking of her hips pressing downward into him over and over has him biting at her shoulder to keep from crying out. He tastes the frantic desperation in her skin and uses his tongue to collect sweat droplets that scatter across her collarbone.

"Jesus, Castle," Kate rasps appreciatively as his thumb grazes gently over her clit in a circular motion. He can only grunt in reply as her tongue snakes out to sweep over the lobe of his ear, biting into his flesh as he applies more pressure from his thumb.

"God, I've missed you," he manages to gasp out against her skin, thrusting upward into her with an intensity he almost can't control.

Her back bows upward, thighs clenching tightly around his waist as the open sunlight paints her skin and hair with a golden hue. He uses his tongue to trace invisible lines between her freckles, reveling in her gasps and moans as he nips playfully at her chest.

Kate's hands slowly migrate away from the finite hair at Castle's neck and move to survey his shoulders, the soft skin of her fingers sliding down his arms to tightly interlock their fingers. Castle feels the cool metal of her ring trip against his skin as he grasps her hand, squeezing her fingers in an attempt to say everything he was feeling but couldn't verbally articulate. For a writer, his words are lost, stuck in his heart as his body is completely consumed by everything Kate.

Her scent invades his nostrils, fruity shampoo mingled with sweat and sunscreen. Her sounds infiltrate his ears, low moans and whispered words of affectionate nonsense and his heart soars as he catches her groans of _love_ and _fiancé _and _please_ mingled together. Her touch, which started out teasing and playful over the gearshift of his Ferrari, is now hot and molten as their bodies slide together in a rhythmic race to climax.

The sight of her consumes his vision – eyes squeezed shut in delicious pleasure; back arched and muscled thighs trapping him beneath her; her breasts pressed firmly against his chest, nipples scraping tantalizingly over his sensitive skin. Her strong abs are, he notes, unfortunately hidden by the cotton material of her red and white sundress, which has been rucked up from her thighs and pulled down over her breasts in his eager quest to touch every alluring inch of her most private areas.

Castle thinks he could write a thousand novels on the taste of Kate alone. He catches her soft lips between his teeth and bites down gently, tongue soaking up the flavor of the minty balm coating her mouth. Her tongue slides against his and he sucks sharply, taking pleasure in the sound that erupts from her chest and the feel of her hips digging frantically into his.

Finally, _finally_, Kate's breathing becomes more erratic, her movements frenzied, and he can feel her walls contracting around him. One hand unlocks from Kate's and he slides it against her cheek and into her hair; the other, still firmly connected with hers, glides down her body, under the hem of her dress and up her thigh. He presses both of their fingers against her clit and she feels her body erupt in flames.

Their moans mingle together as he comes inside her, her body pulsing against him and sucking the orgasm from him with a white-hot intensity that numbs him to everything except _her_.

She slumps comfortably against his chest, her legs still twitching with the aftershocks of her powerful orgasm. "Wow," she murmurs, pressing a soft kiss to his sweat-soaked chest.

"Wow," he agrees, running his thumb over her silver engagement band. His t-shirt is discarded somewhere behind him, his pants and boxers crumpled around his ankles, but he can't bring himself to care when Kate's lithe body is pressed comfortably against his.

They sit for a moment in silence, breathing heavily into each other as they try to regain their composure. Kate pulls back and looks at him, mischief gleaming in her eyes. "Should we unpack the car now?" she giggles, glancing in the backseat at the luggage they brought to his beach house, and Castle is once again struck by how much he loves this woman. Kate Beckett, his tough, stoic detective, is giggling – _giggling_ –and sated, nuzzling her face against his neck in post-coital pleasure in the front seat of his car.

"I love you," he says in response. She smiles at him, obvious joy radiating from the upward curve of her mouth to the crinkle of her eyes.

"I love you too, Rick." She presses a firm kiss to her mouth, whimpering softly as his fingers trip their way up her sides and coat words of love into her ribs with every caress. "But maybe we should at least get out of the car for round two."

* * *

**Author's Note:** So.. I'll just be over here.. yeah.. _*Hides alone in a corner*_


End file.
